


All Good Resets

by Organicfox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Organicfox/pseuds/Organicfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, they're happy. But you still have this nagging feeling, this want to go back and experience the first time you all came together.</p><p>"It's odd, you never really thought about this before you found out about resetting. There was never this feeling before you had discovered this unique power."</p><p> </p><p>A late night thought which leads to a midnight conversation.<br/>Oh, how much he hates you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Resets

**Author's Note:**

> Edited and reposted because the other one sucked.

Every once and a while you couldn't sleep. After everyone parted for the night you would sit on the couch and just wait. Sometimes it's minutes, other times it's hours.

There were times when you wanted to go back.

Going up to the surface was your main goal, but now there's a sense of nostalgia whenever you see your friends going along with everyday life. Your adventure in the Underground gave you a sense of childish amusement whenever your newly found friends experienced new things. However, nearly a month into their surface life and that amusement of your has died down.

Yes, they're happy. But you still have this nagging feeling, this want to go back and experience the first time you all came together.

It's odd, you never really thought about this before you found out about resetting. There was never this feeling before you had discovered this unique power.

You weren't even aware that you still had this ability on the surface until a certain accident proved otherwise.

You rid yourself of that memory. Now is not the time to think about that. It's become more and more obvious that the more you think about resets the less you're able to sleep. Besides, if you do go through with your plan you'd get much more rest.

To get your mind off of things and try to ease yourself to sleep, you set down a mug and prepare a cup of tea. Once the barrier was broken Asgore exceeded his promise and brought you large amounts of tea; an entire drawer in your kitchen is filled with packets of the past king's best select of tea.

Upon giving them to you he told you about the wonders of Chamomile tea, and how it can help lure you to sleep. You're reminded of his explanation as you fill a mug with boiling water, dropping the bag of tea in along with a tablespoon of honey. It's still too hot to drink from, so you opt to leave it be for a few minutes, taking that time to venture out onto the deck.

Pushing off of the counter you carefully walk outside, opening and closing the door quietly while the screen shuts in place. Cold air is the best thing to help soothe your mind right now.

Stars upon stars light up the sky, their slight glow torches in the vast darkness. You pull up a chair and set it next to the deck's railing, bringing your arms up and resting your head in your hands. Up ahead are constellations you had forgotten in your time in the Underground, but in the two weeks back up on the surface you have been studying them again, a sudden peak of interest from the monsters giving you a larger interest.

Cold breaths wafted through the air as you continue your silent lament, thinking over the resets and if it's truly worth it to go back. There would be the reliving of all of your friends' faces when they meet you for the "first time," moving through their puzzles quicker and surprising them.

Regular battles would be more entertaining, the past couple of days you've been thinking of what you should have done and said. Boss battles would be quicker, and now that you are aware of it, buy that spider cider ahead of time. There always was a gleam in Papyrus' eye whenever you exceed his standards. The thought of Toriel's surprise at your puzzle solving brings a smile to your lips, as does the interest Undyne would have at a tough challenger. With you knowing ahead of time, you could save Undyne and Alphys time and drop the secret. Asgore delays fighting you, but in that time you can explain to him how his choices are valid and relieve him of that internal conflict. Given his knowledge off of previous resets, it might even be possible to reform Flowey.

Then there's Sans.

Every time you were forced to reset everything about everyone would be the same, save for a few selective times. Sans however, was a wild card. Almost every single reset came with him telling new puns, coming up with new dialogue, a generally new experience.

After so many times of this passing, you started growing a sense of admiration towards him. While everybody only had one or two possible answers or reactions interchanging in the different timelines, Sans had more than just a select few. He was a wonderful flaw in the system. You wouldn't call the emotion you feel towards him a crush, but you wouldn't necessarily deny the fact.

Behind you the screen slowly opens and closes, and the slight rustle of clothing follows until it stops to your right. Shivering, you bring down your right arm, turning to face your companion.

He's leaning against the railing, facing you with a tired smile spread across his face. In his hand is a familiar mug being held out to you.

"i believe this belongs to you," his grin widens, "i was coming up here to get some myself, but it seemed like i'd have to wait."

You look down to the drink then back to his face, accepting the warm tea. It wasn't the hot tea you were hoping for, but gave a little warmth to the otherwise cold night.

He brings his arm back and rests both on the railing, looking up at the stars. "i've been studying at that book of yours, the one about the stars?"

"Constellations," you correct him, swirling the mug's contents around before setting it on the table.

"right. anyways, it's interesting, the lore you humans have about them."

Humming in agreement, your eyes turning upwards to the sky, then down at your feet. His grin falters as he turns towards you, noticing your expression.

"hey, is everything alright? it's pretty late and you usually don't drink tea. bad dream or couldn't sleep?"

You hands come up to your face, rubbing up and into your hair. "Couldn't sleep. How about you? I seriously doubt you came up here for tea."

Out of the corner of your eye you can see him stiffen beside you, then relax and manage a shrug. "mainly for the view," he finally says, "usually when i come up here it's later and you're asleep. except for tonight, of course."

You've considered telling him about the resets. You weren't planning on telling everyone - or really anyone - since you're going to reset anyways, but Sans is somebody you trust.

"so i decided hey, why not hang out for a bit, drink tea, and enjoy the surface," he continues.

Nodding, you bring your hands down and lift out of your chair to go and stand next to him.

"If I told you something strange, something that seems like the magic you monsters have..." you bite the bullet and whisper to him, "would you believe me?"

A brow bone raises up at your question, his head tilting along with it. "it really depends on what you mean about that. magic like tori's or asgore's?" he look away then back again, "papyrus?"

"No, no," you lean forward and lean against the railing, looking upwards again. "Something completely different. I call it resetting."

When you look back at him you expect him to look completely confused as to what you meant, but you're surprised to see that he's completely concentrated, eyes focused and waiting for your next move

"B-back in the Underground if I messed up or... something happened I could go back and change it all again." You pause for a couple moments but his expression is unwavering. "I did that quite a bit of times and... nobody remembers afterwards."

You fully expected him to be asking question, not just stand there. Did he think this was a joke? No. He's quiet sometimes, but usually he would have spoken up by now.

"I just... I trust you with this information. I'm not sure why, but I do. And... life on the surface now just seems so... boring. I really enjoyed the time I spent in the Underground," he's stopped looking at you, "sometimes I want to go back to how everything was."

His head quickly turns to you. "what're you thinking? what's your plan once you do that?" the normally bright lights in his eyes are barely noticeable. His words, though bitter, are said in his usual calm voice.

Before, his silence had been making you uncomfortable,  but now his sudden outburst is making your confession go nothing like you had expected it to go. The whole idea behind going outside for fresh air was to clear your mind about this, but you've only succeeded in burying yourself into a hole.

"It... Sans, you're not going to remember this. Nobody is. I just needed somebody to tell about this. I'll get you guys back up to the surface again. I promise."

"don't make promises you can't keep." he's facing straight ahead, his expression is hidden from you but you can tell he's pissed.

"It's not hurting anybody. I just want to go back when I was happy. When everybody was fine. It's no big deal. You'll all be fine."

"you've done this before." This time instead of his normal way of speaking his voice is gravelly and coarse, his eyes not meeting yours.

"What do you mean? I don't remembe-"

"you don't remember because you're not supposed to," he scowls, "what i mean is exactly this. you get bored, this world is way too predictable for you, it seems like there's nothing else for you to do. so you create a true reset. when in other resets you would remember what's happened, with the true reset you lose all of your memories. when i said you did this before…” he pauses and his eye sockets narrow.

His attitude gas taken a large turn, and you feel like you're going to be sick. There's an urge to stop him from what he's saying, but you let him keep talking.

“i don't remember how many times you've done this," he continues, not missing a beat, "but this is the first time you've talked to me about it before actually going through with it. or really talking to me about it.” He stands up to head back inside.

Now's your time to ask.

“Did everything end up like this? Did all of the endings lead here,no matter what I chose to do?”

He pauses halfway across the deck, taking a couple of moments to form an answer.

“no. no they didn't. i would prefer not to talk about past timelines.” His words send shivers down your back.

He hesitates a bit more before continuing. “if you're seriously considering going through with this, and maybe even try to keep your promise... promise me one thing.”  You aren't facing him, but you can feel his eyes as they bore through you. “give them one more day to look at the sun and the stars. and don't tell any of them about this conversation or the resets.”

When you turn around to reply he isn't there.

He didn't use the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this considered an xreader if he ends up hating you? I'm going to say yes. 
> 
> If I DO continue there might be something about it later.~


End file.
